


Talk of Heaven, Hell, Life and Death

by PerhapsImAKlepto



Series: Sinful Devotion (Demon/Angel AU) [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel/Demon Relationship, Cuddling, Demon Izuru, Fallen Angel Nagito, Fluff, Izuru is curious for once, Izuru is surprisingly patient for being the prince of wrath, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, Kamukura Izuru Is Bad At Feelings, Komaeda Nagito As The Servant, M/M, Master/Servant, Mentions of Violence, They talk and it results in Servant getting cuddled what more do i say, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerhapsImAKlepto/pseuds/PerhapsImAKlepto
Summary: || Oneshot 001 - "Sinful Devotion" AU ||Servant is done with his duties for the day and spends his free time with Kamukura. The two talk briefly and Kamukura allows Servant to fall asleep in his lap.
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Sinful Devotion (Demon/Angel AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069343
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	Talk of Heaven, Hell, Life and Death

**Author's Note:**

> A new AU I've decided I'll make small oneshots on. For more context that may be needed - there are two main variants of angel/demon; the ones born in the afterlife and the ones who came to the afterlife from dying on Earth. Izuru is Hellborn and Nagito was Earthborn.

Footsteps echoed around the room alongside the faint clinking of a chain. Servant lowered himself, taking a seat by the chair his master was seated upon. He was holding a book in one hand whilst the other lazily rested upon the arm of the chair furthest away from Servant; his legs were crossed and tail against the floor, flicking every so often out of oncoming boredom. Servant nestled his head onto the top of his master's thigh, purring for his attention. 

By some luck, Kamukura responded to his small action, switching his book to his opposing hand and putting it into unruly hair, scratching his scalp carefully with claw-like nails. Servant selfishly loved it when his master allowed for this to happen, a shameless smile appearing on his face as he leaned into the touch of his master more.

"Don't you have duties to be completing, Servant?"

Servant shook his head, "I'm done for today, sir" 

"Very well" He said in return, eyes glancing over to the wings on his back, " Your wings. Do they not hurt?"

Servant's wings used to be something of magnificence and splendour, however since his betrayal of Heaven they were nothing more than two ruffled, feathery stumps on his back from them being clipped mercilessly. What once was a vast white had faded to a murky grey from the adaptation to Hell's atmosphere. Servant saw the interest his master took in learning more about his past in Heaven and even to the extent of his human life - He suspects the reason for this is because Kamukura is a Hellborn demon - and the albino happily chats away about it. 

"Ah- not at all! Is there something wrong with them, Kamukura-san?" Servant smiled, "However be cautious sir.. I might think you care for me if you continue like this"

He rolled his eyes at Servant's playful comment, turning whatever attention he had left back to his book. It wasn't anything too interesting to focus on fully, however it passed the time moderately for the demon. His hand still laid in the angel's hair, crimson scaled hands wrapping around the wiry curls on his head which left said angel purring in response. It kept Servant quiet (well.. quieter than usual) in his mind.

"I have been meaning to ask you something, Kamukura-san" The albino said. Kamukura shut his book, turning to look at Servant and raised his eyebrow, "There are lower class demons who would kill to be in my position, yet you chose an _angel_ to be your personal servant? Truly.. a- as much as I was blessed with luck.. why did you do it?"

"I heard stories of a rogue servant angel betraying their homeland off of an acquaintance. I figured it would be more interesting to indulge in than a common Imp"

"Your reasoning is boredom..?"

"Like most things, yes" Kamukura said, "However redeemed demons and angels who have seen Heaven interest me. It's different, less predictable than here. Perhaps I only say that for I was born here"

"Perhaps.."

The two sat in comfortable silence, watching the fireplace in front of them crackle and sputter out small flicks of flame every so often. Servant sighed in content, a smile grazing his face as he closed his eyes. He always enjoyed moments like these with Kamukura; A more temperate and patient side to him was shown rather than the cold and snappy demeanour he used against others to uphold his reputation as the prince of Wrath. It made the albino compare him to something like a campfire - dangerous and spitting at first but once you spend time around it, it becomes more cosy and relaxing.

"I heard about the commotion you caused when I sent you to assist Tanaka."

_Shit._

"As much freedom I give you, you can't run around and kill others without purpose."

"A- Ah.. I apologise, sir, however it was more or less in self defence"

"I understand that much but you weren't required to go overboard. A simple gunshot would've been fine, not mauling them."

Servant laughed nervously, "I suppose old habits of being extra die hard.."

"Old habits?"

"Some... _things_ I did in my human life were to that extreme" The angel smiled, "I can't say much other than I remember blowing up my old High School's gym. Everything else is a collection of hazy memories.. perhaps I just need to unlock them"

"Even after death your attitude has seemed to never change. I would call it predictable but I don't even think I can label it that"

"I suppose I've done so much you no longer expect anything less of me"

Servant yawned, blinking away his fatigue as quickly as he could. Kamukura untangled his hand from his hair, gently tugging at the collar from around his neck to get him up. Servant rose, rubbing his eye with the stump of his hand. If his master was feeling nice, sometimes he would allow him to curl up on his lap and sleep for a few hours. The angel's wings (well what was left of them) fluttered in excitement when Kamukura gave him permission, gladly nestling up to him and embracing the warmth radiating from him.

"Rest. I don't need you collapsing on the job"

Servant purred, resting his face in the crook of his master's neck and basked in the warmth. Naturally Kamukura was warm due to his power of fire manipulation; Servant liked to joke around and say he was like a walking thermal stone. The albino's other hand wrapped around him as if he were trying to pull him impossibly closer, basking in his closeness greedily. Kamukura reached up and tangled his hand back in unruly white hair, scratching the scalp of the angel in a soothing circular motion.

It wasn't necessarily the most entertaining thing to the demon, however seeing Servant in such a state brought him a twinge of satisfaction, almost prideful of the fact he was able to have him melt like this so easily. Momentarily, his glance shifted back to the angel's wings and how torn apart they looked. The feathers that remained were cut and torn and almost looked painful to the touch. The spine of what remained of his wings was cut short to where the wings were supposed to bend - the feathers that grew back made a desolate attempt to hide what had happened. 

He dread to know exactly what happened to result in such a merciless punishment from the heavens. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't really sure on how to start this?? Either way i'll be exploring this AU in more depth... hopefully


End file.
